


Helping Out (Negan X Reader)

by MiyakoNanashi



Series: TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [8]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyakoNanashi/pseuds/MiyakoNanashi
Summary: A herd of walkers was getting closer and closer... While the reader is hiding behind a car, ready to fight or to die, she suddenly noticed a handsome stranger approaching her...
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & You, Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895629
Kudos: 7





	Helping Out (Negan X Reader)

The herd was getting closer. The shuffling and moaning of the living dead had meanwhile swelled to a tremendous volume.  
So you moved on and you wouldn't waste bullets or run away, you weren't such a woman. Better to fight face to face and die or just hide, that was rather your thing. Although you did not want to die...  
A single walker lurched around the car wreck and shuffled past you, groaning, ignoring you. But the you drew soundlessly and without batting an eye, you took your knife and rammed it into the walker from behind through the neck into the brain. Briefly, the walker rose in agony, then struck with a thump on the ground. Undeterred, you pulled the knife out of the living dead and took cover behind the car wreck.  
While the shuffling of the herd was getting closer and closer, and you already noticed from the corner of your eye that the herd was almost near you, your eyes saw something else. A car. A man. Driving into your direction.  
If that was a love story, hearts would now be flashing in your eyes...  
You saw the car approaching from the other side of the street, which stopped beside the wrecked car where you was hiding. Now as the door opened, you could take a closer look at him: His was wearing a black leather jacket, smashing a baseball bat with barbed wire around it into the walker that was right next to him. His paralyzing amazing eyes staring now into yours, while his lips turned into a beautiful smile. Some sweaty strands of his dark hair looked out of his perfectly fitting hairstyle. You then stood up and finally could see his whole appearance and some blood from the living dead on his clothes as well.  
You knew he's a stranger and you knew that you shouldn't trust him right away. But right now, in that desperate situation because of the herd, you didn't care about the life of the man you just discovered, while in the next moment you saw another walker behind him.  
In a fluid motion, you pulled him away from his car, killed the walker and dropped with the stranger to the ground, as he was leaning over you, almost touching your lips, feeling lost in his eyes...

"Shit, doll...", he said: "That's not the best idea for protecting yourself from other walkers, but I can sure help you out! My name is Negan."

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests for any TWD character & any ship.


End file.
